


We Have Pride

by AquaOxygen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt May and Uncle Ben die, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bullying, Deadpool Movie References, High School, I'm bad a POV's, M/M, My First Fanfic, Peter POV, Peter is 15, Peter is short and we all know it, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Slow Build, Superpowers, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Wade Wilson, Teenagers, Torture, Wade Wilson Has Katana Claws, Wade is 17, is that weird?, jock Flash Thompson, sorry - Freeform, suspense?, the story unravels itself in front of me as i write it so its like i'm reading it like you are, wade pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaOxygen/pseuds/AquaOxygen
Summary: Peter Parker's parents died and he moved in with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He will be starting tenth grade in a completely new school. He is found by a group of bullies on the first day. Flash and Kong bully him regularly but the other boy in their group doesn't seem to want to bully Peter. Instead he just stands by and watched with a look of pity on his face, not wanting to go against his friends or hurt the new kid.Things change when that boy finally helps his friends cause Peter pain. The result is surprising to everybody. Peter finally talks to the boy and gets a hint as to why he did what he did.





	1. Chapter 1

     It was the first day of school at Midtown High School and Peter Parker’s first day in a new school. Over the summer he went to live with his aunt and uncle while his parents went on a business trip, but bad things happened and his parents didn’t come back. So, here he starts his first day of 10th grade in a completely new school with no friends and no sense of direction as to where all his classes are. 

     Peter was sorting through the stuff in his locker to see what books he would need for the day when suddenly a strong push on his shoulder sent him stumbling a few feet to the right. He whipped his head around to see who shoved him and saw a tall blonde jock looking kid with two other friends. The one that pushed him laughed and so did the one closest to him who was round and bald as he tried his best to scowl at them. The taller, older boy with a mess of brown hair just stood there and stared at him.

     “Who’s the small fry?” the jock said between laughs.

     “I-I’m Peter… Parker. You?”

     “The name’s Flash Thompson.” Flash took Peter by the shoulders and maneuvered the small boy so he was standing between Flash and his locker. Peter’s struggling didn’t put up much of a fight for Flash. ”And you better watch your back, Puny Parker.” Flash finished before shoving Peter backward into his locker and slamming the door shut and locking the lock.

     Peter heard the laughter from the group of bullies fade as they walked down the hall. The bell for homeroom rung, and it seemed like forever that he was stuck in his locker. Though his watch only said that six minutes had passed. After a moment he heard footsteps walking his way.

     “This one.” a voice said from right outside his locker.

     He heard someone doing something with the lock on his locker. Then the door to his locker swung open to reveal a janitor with bolt cutters and a short chubby boy with brown hair.

     “You better be more careful around Flash, I'm not gonna come save you every day.” and with that, the janitor gave both boys hall passes and turned around and strode down the hall. 

     “Hi! I'm Ned.” the boy smiled and held out his hand.

     “Uhh, last time I told someone my name I got shoved in a locker…” he joked warily. Realizing he had nothing to fear from the smiling face he took the boy’s hand and shook it. “I’m Peter,” he smiled back “oh and… thanks.”

     “No problem! I hate it when he does that. I mean not to me… I wouldn’t fit in a locker, but I couldn’t just leave you in there. Sometimes Eugene's victims stay in their locker for hours.” Ned grimaced.

     “Eugene?” he snickered

     “Yeah, somehow he thought Flash would be a better name than Eugene but nobody's gonna tell him otherwise.”

     “Hey, do you know where room 218 is? I’m new to the school and I'm really lost.”

     “Yeah! That's my homeroom. Is it yours too?” Ned started walking down the hall past the stairs Peter had heard him climb a few minutes ago and lead him to room 218. The door didn’t have a number on it like most of them did but there was a sign with the numbers 218 written in sharpie and an arrow pointing towards the door to the right. 

     “Oh! I should warn you, Flash is in the same homeroom. But his jock powers may be diluted some due to all the nerd equipment laying around. Though I haven’t gotten much proof on that hypothesis yet. First day of the school year and all.” Ned went into the room and Peter followed. When he got into the class he instantly spotted Flash and one of his jock friends ranting about something. Probably whatever sport was in season, if any. Everything looked normal except for an older kid with opaque glasses and a walking stick. Besides the scary fact that he was in the same room as Flash, Peter was overwhelmed by what kind of room his homeroom was. It instantly lightened his mood to know that his homeroom was a science lab. The first half of the class was crowded with desks in a weird arrangement and the other half was filled with five rows of lab tables on each side of the room with a long island filled with sinks in the middle. 

     When Flash spotted Peter with Ned he gave them a somewhat menacing glare but quickly hid it as the teacher approached them. “I understand it’s the first day, that’s why I’ll ask you boys; why are you late?” Peter glanced around to room to see how many kids were in his class and to track Flash’s movements while Ned explained to the teacher what happened.

     “Ah... I see” the teacher glanced over at Flash and then to Peter. “I apologize for your first impressions here at our school Peter. Well, I’ll speak to him about this. I heard he was quite the troublemaker last year but I wasn't expecting anything on the first day.” The teacher left them and walked over behind their desk to make a note about what happened before he forgot. 

     “Thanks, again.” Peter smiled but his smile faded when he glanced over to Flash again to see him mouth the words “You’re dead”. Before he could do anything the teacher told everybody to take a seat, so they did. Peter realized that his homeroom had kids from 10th, 11th and 12th grade in it but mostly consisted of 10th graders.  The teacher then started to call out names for attendance. 

     “Okay, I’m taking attendance now. Say here when I call your name and tell me if you want to be called by something else.” The names that were called were Abe, Alexander, Betty, Charles, Cindy, Eugene, Johnny, Kong, Liz, Matthew, Michelle, Ned, Peter, Randy, Tandy, Tyrone, and Wade. Everybody was here though some people just raised their hand instead of actually saying ‘here’ like they were told to. When homeroom was over and they went to their first class the teacher told Flash to stay in the room because he wanted to talk to him. 

     Throughout the day Ned and Peter coincidentally had all the same classes, Flash was in a few of them too but he didn't bother Peter for the remainder of the day. He only sent death glares at a distance that Peter pretended he didn't see. 

     When he got home he was instantly greeted by his Uncle Ben on the front porch. “Hey kiddo, how was your first day of school?”

     “It was good. I made a friend, his name is Ned, he’s really nice. Oh, and I got shoved into a locker by this big jock named Flash. That was a new and unpleasant experience. How was your day?”

     “What! Did you tell your teacher? They make lockers that big now? Was he alone or did he have friends?”

     “Uncle Ben!” Peter laughed “Don't worry about it, Ned told the teacher why we were late to class. He actually got the janitor to use their bolt cutters to get me out. But I don't think he’ll bother me again, and yes he had two friends with him.”

     “Peter, tell me their names. Bullying isn't a joking matter.”

     “Ugh, fine. The one that shoved me into a locker was Eugene Thompson but he goes by Flash. I think his other jock friends were Kong and Wade.” he remembered from attendance from this morning.”

     “And the other boys didn't touch you?” his Uncle asked worriedly. 

     “No, Kong just laughed at me with Flash, and Wade just stood there and did nothing but watch.”

     “Okay, I won't call anybody's parents this time but let me know if it happens again. Just don't tell your Aunt, if she finds out anybody has hurt you, they wouldn't survive her wrath. Trust me.” They went inside and chatted some more and ate dinner. Peter did his geometry homework that was due in two days. Because what high school math teacher doesn't give their students homework on the first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-Creation of Spider-Man origin but in the MCU with added characters from outside the MCU. Re-Creation of DeadPool origins but in the MCU. Flash Thompson is a jock instead of a wanna-be nerd in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Spider-Man DeadPool relationship hasen't gone very far yet. Rating might change in the future. This is my first fanfic so don't hate me.

     A few months went by and Peter was only shoved into his locker two more times. Once was on pajama day where everybody got to come to school in their pajamas. Some took it as far as not even brushing their hair from when they woke up and carrying around a cup of coffee. Peter wore blue plaid pants and a white shirt with a nerdy atom joke on it that said ‘I think I lost an electron’ and ‘Are you positive?’. He passed a few other people in pajamas as he walked to his locker. 

     “Wow Puny Parker is a nerd even when he’s asleep!” mocked Flash “There couldn't be a better time to put you in your locker with all your other nerd things where you belong.” He was wearing red pants with monster trucks on them with an orange shirt. His friend Kong was wearing normal clothes and Wade was wearing pink fluffy hello kitty pants with a purple shirt that had a rainbow unicorn on it. The fact that one of Flash’s friends was wearing hello kitty and unicorns made Peter wonder why Flash was friends with them. Peter contemplated this oxymoron while waiting to be released from his cramped metal prison. 

     The other time Peter got shoved into a locker was on an ordinary day when Flash was in one of his ‘shove Puny Parker in a locker for no apparent reason’ moods. It happened almost exactly as it did the last two times, with Flash mocking, Kong laughing, and Wade just staring off into space with no emotion on his face, and Ned having to come to rescue him from his locker. He had given Ned the combination to his locker so they wouldn't have to break another lock that he couldn't pay for.

     The day he had been waiting for finally arrived. The field trip to the Midtown Science Museum. He was so excited that he had packed all his school supplies the night before and he double checked them when he got up. He rushed into the kitchen and ate his breakfast and then ran out the door to begin his walk to school. 

     On his way to school, he met up with Ned and Michelle. Ned had introduced Michelle to Peter a few weeks ago as MJ but she said that he wasn't allowed to call her that yet. 

     They got to school early but the buses were already lined up for the students that were going on the field trip. It was an optional field trip for kids in or above 10th grade, most of the kids just went to get out of doing actual school work. Though they would have to make it up later, ever the procrastinators. A bunch of the nerds were going along with Flash and his friends because they didn't want to sit around all day and because Flash wanted more opportunities to bully Peter for being a nerd.

     They got on their assigned bus and waited for everybody to show up. Flash and his friends showed last while most of the other nerds showed up early. Everybody talked among their cliques on their way to the museum. When they got there they all had to select the pass with their name on it and hang it around their neck. Peter, Ned, and Michelle found their passes and went to wait for the rest of the class by their chaperone.

     “Hello and welcome to the Midtown Museum of Science. Our work here is funded by Oscorp along with few smaller organizations. We are currently working in genetics with lizard DNA. Though we have a few exhibits most of them are lizards but we also have genetically modified mice and spiders.”

     While the chaperone was talking Flash was scheming with his friends about how to torment Peter.

     “We should totally lock him in something.” Flash said to Kong and Wade “See that closet over there? Wade, you gotta do something to get him near it and then I will grab him when he’s not looking and then shove him in the closet and Kong you lock the door. Got it?” the two other boys nodded.

     Peter, Ned, and Michelle were debating about how the scientists had altered the DNA of the creatures. They couldn't figure out whether the creatures were cloned and born with altered DNA or if it happened by being injected with something after the creature was already alive. They noticed Flash and his friends huddled on the other side of the room whispering to each other and they decided to take a few more steps away from the group. They went back to debating but when they looked back over to the jocks, Flash and Kong were nowhere to be seen and Wade stood closer than he had been when they looked up the first time. They once again shuffled further away, but he kept slowly making his way over in a very creepy fashion. Peter turned to his friends “Go ahead with the group I’ll catch up in a few minutes.” They looked worriedly at him but they went to join the group. 

     By the time they had caught up with the group, Wade was standing about five feet from Peter with a neutral expression. “What do you want?” Peter asked. Peter saw a flash of pity across the other boys face and now hands grabbed his shoulders from behind and without letting go, the person who grabbed him moved him around in a circle to face the door he was by. Kong was holding open the door with a smirk and without any of them saying anything Peter was shoved into the room and the door was slammed shut and locked behind him. He could now hear laughter from two of the boys. He could only assume that one who grabbed him was Flash. 

     Their laughter now fading, Peter searched the walls for a light switch, once he found it he switched it and the lights came on. The lights weren’t that bright and Peter could instantly see why. What was thought to be a closet was actually a room filled with webs and on those webs were a type of spider Peter hadn't ever seen before. 

     He turned around and tried to open the door but it was locked. He knocked on the door and yelled for anybody that might be near enough to hear him. Nobody came so Peter went deeper into the room to see if there was a door hidden behind all the webs. He did his best not to disturb the webs as he searched for the nonexistent door. He was so far in the room that he couldn't see the door through all the layers of webs. Though he was eventually covered in webs so he turned around and headed back through the path he had made.

     That's when he felt a jab in his hand. He looked down and instantly began to flail his hand around because there was a spider on it. The spider was no longer on him but his hand felt like it was burning, he was getting dizzy and his vision was starting to fade to black. He kneeled on the floor to keep himself from falling over as his vision went completely black even though he knew his eyes were wide open. As he was becoming unconscious he fell from his kneeling position to the side through some more webs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-Creation of Spider-Man origin but in the MCU with added characters from outside the MCU. Re-Creation of DeadPool origins but in the MCU. Flash Thompson is a jock instead of a wanna-be nerd in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Spider-Man DeadPool relationship hasn't gone very far yet. Rating might change in the future. This is my first fanfic so don't hate me.

     When he woke up the light in the room was off and he was really hungry. He noticed that the spiders themselves were glowing like they had all been colored with glow-in-the-dark paint. They were very dim but it seemed that the majority of the spiders in the room were on webs surrounding him. New webs had been spun all around him from where he broke them earlier.

     He carefully got onto his hands and knees and went in the direction of where he thought the door was. He eventually came to a wall and he stood up. He could see light coming from outside the door down the wall a little ways. He went to it and tried to open it again but it was still locked. He tried knocking and yelling like he had done earlier but it achieved the same result as before.  He turned around to look at the room again and he realized that it wasn't as dark as he remembered it being. It wasn't the spiders, they weren’t bright enough to light up anything but themselves. 

     That's when he looked down at his hands and forearms. They felt lighter but at the same time more muscular. He wondered if this was a result from the spider bite. He now also realized that the room was not just brighter but blurrier. So he took out his contact lenses and his vision cleared up. “Woah…” he whispered to himself. The spiders in the room had all moved to the closest webs surrounding the door with some on the ceiling. 

     He decided that he could either wait around for someone to eventually open the door, or he could try to knock the door open. He went with his second choice because he was really hungry and he also wanted to see what else was new.

     He backed away from the door a few feet so he could get a running start. He ran at the door faster than he expected and rammed his shoulder into it and fell to the ground. He got up only to realize that he had fallen through the door. He looked around and noticed that the light he had seen through the door actually came from a skylight in the center of the museum. 

     Judging by the position of the moon it looked like it was close to midnight. He had to get home. He went over to the front door where the class had entered earlier but that was no doubt locked. Being glass and the front doors to the museum Peter didn't want to break them. While trying to open the door he found that his hand got stuck to it. He tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. He tried again and this time he fell backward. He looked at his hand in wonder.

     He went over to a wall and put his hand to it and then pulled away from it. Nothing happened. He tried again while trying to tell his brain to do something it didn't completely understand yet and his hand stuck to the wall. He did this with his other hand and then unstuck both of them to take off his shoes and stuff them in his backpack. He tried again but this time with his feet as well. He found that he was able to scale the shear wall with almost no effort at all.

     He got to the top of the wall and tried the same thing but upside down on the ceiling. And it worked just as well as it had on the wall. He crawled over to the skylight and opened it and then crawled out onto the roof. 

     “Well, what d'ya know. Either that janitor's closet had to much bleach in it or Flash actually did me a favor.” 

     He walked over to the edge of the roof that was above the main entrance and looked down to the sidewalk. There was someone in a dark hoodie sitting against the wall of the museum asleep. Peter walked over to the other side of the roof that was near an alleyway and scaled down the wall. He walked out of the alley and rounded the corner to the front of the building. He recognized the person in the hoodie almost immediately. It was Wade, just sleeping on the sidewalk. Peter wondered if he had a home or if he regularly slept on the streets. He was debating whether to wake Wade or leave him when the boy stirred and looked up.

     “Peter?” Peter realized that he hadn't heard Wade talk before. His voice was deep and gravely for a teenager and it was thick with sleep. Peter froze not knowing what to do.

     “Wade?” Peter asked cautiously. “What are you doing here?” 

     “I..uhh... Was waiting for.. You?” Wade looked down at the sidewalk he was sitting on ashamedly. “You didn't come out with the rest of the class so I figured I’d man up, wait for you and apologize when you came out. I thought you were just waiting for Flash to leave so he wouldn't torment you anymore, but when you didn't come out after a few hours I figured I’d better stay now because something could be wrong.” he looked back up at Peter.

     “Ohh… Nothing’s wrong!” he said a little too quickly that he got a suspicious look from Wade. “I just… fell asleep.” he corrected himself.

     Wade still suspicious stood up, he was taller than Peter and he looked down to the younger boy. “How did you get out? You didn't come through the front door and the door to the closet was locked from the outside.” He asked skeptically. 

     “When I woke up the door was unlocked and I came out the back door.” He was surprised at how quickly he’d formed that white lie. Feeling more confident now “Won't your parents be worried about you?”

     “I don't have any parents. I sleep on the streets every night. Don't tell anybody, if the school found out that I'm a homeless orphan they’d kick me out.”

     “So, wait you just sleep wherever on the streets? You don't have like a little shelter in your own corner of an alleyway?” Peter realized he’d only ever seen Wade in a few different cloths, he must not have many.

     “Nope…”

     “Do you need help?”

     “Nah, I'm good. I've been doing this since I was twelve. Why? Were you offering anything?” Wade asked hopefully.

     “I… uhh. I don't really have anything but I mean can I get you like, food, clothes or a blanket or something like that. It must get really cold out here.”

     “Oh.” Wade sighed. “Those are things that if I really needed them could get for myself. But thanks for the offer. You should probably head home now, yeah?”

     “Right, my Aunt and Uncle must be worried sick. Almost forgot. Well, stay safe.” Peter turned around to begin walking home when he stopped abruptly. He turned around to see Wade once again just watching him. “Do you want to come with me? I could explain your situation to my Aunt and I'm sure she wouldn't mind you staying in our spare room until you can find a job. I-I mean if you want.”

     Wade stared at Peter wide-eyed in shock at the offer Peter had just made. “Yeah, yes. That sounds like…” it took Wade a minute to come up with a response so Peter just waited. “...like an offer that only an idiot homeless person would refuse.” he walked to Peter smiling and said, “Lead the way.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to clarify a few things. Most if not all of this fic will be written in Peter’s POV. Peter is 15 and in 10th grade. Wade is 17 and in 12th grade. Wade is 6’ and Peter is 5’6” tall. Pre superpowers Peter weighs 115 lbs and Wade weighs 135 lbs. Pre superpowers Peter can lift around 100 lbs and Wade can lift around 200 lbs. Post superpowers Peter weighs 157 lbs and Wade weighs 202 lbs. Post superpowers Peter can lift around 75 tons as a push and Wade can lift 1,000 lbs at a push (both can still be pushed further if necessary). I did some searching and maths and Spider-Man can run at about 525 mph in short bursts. I'm going to put Wade at a top running speed of 40 mph. Healing factors, lets just say that Deadpool can heal a broken arm in 5 minutes, while Spider-Man can heal a broken arm in a day, and the average human can heal a broken arm in 2-3 months. Wade might not be in the next few chapters but when he returns you’ll see why. Also I don't know how consistent I will be with writing chapters, it all depends on how motivated I am and also school work and such. Sorry for the inconvenience.

     Peter and Wade had been walking for a while now neither of them saying anything. Peter wasn't really sure what had come over him when he invited Wade to live at his house even if temporary. The boy had bullied and purposefully intimidated him. But Peter argued with himself that the flash of pity he’d seen on Wade's face wasn't an illusion. And how Wade didn't usually participate in Flashes antics like Kong did, at least not when they were directed at Peter. Peter had in fact witnessed Wade getting into fights and being more of a bully than Flash sometimes but it had never been directed at Peter. He’d also noticed how Wade was always shouting and talking about inappropriate things in the halls. Whether Peter heard it from other kids or from over the loudspeaker or even saw it for himself he knew that going to the principal’s office was a regular occurrence for Wade. 

     Despite all of the trouble Wade caused Peter, he had a strange feeling that he could trust him even though he barely knew him. It occurred to Peter that he had told Uncle Ben about Wade on the first day and how he had been there when Flash had shoved him into a locker. Thinking to himself ‘What the heck am I doing.’ he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Wade. Except that there was no Wade. 

     “Wade?” 

     There was no answer. Peter backtracked the last few blocks looking for Wade but couldn't find him. After a while, Peter was really confused and decided it was probably for the best because he didn't want to have to explain to Wade why he changed his mind. Maybe the same thing had occurred to Wade as well and he just saved them from a really awkward conversation. 

     When Peter got home he saw the porch light on and Uncle Ben asleep on the porch swing. He felt awful that his uncle had probably been waiting for him to come home when he fell asleep.

     “Uncle Ben?” he said, gently shaking his uncle’s shoulder. 

     He startled awake with an expression that was both very surprised and relieved. 

     “Peter!” he stood and held his nephew at an arm's length away to inspect him and to make sure he wasn't hurt. When he found nothing amiss he asked worriedly “Where have you been! Your aunt has been worried sick. Come inside so we can talk.” Uncle Ben lead him inside the house to where Aunt May was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. When she looked up to see who had come in her eyes widened. “Peter! Where have you been? I was worried sick. Don't you ever do that again.” she scolded. 

     “Uhh, I was at the Science Museum trapped in a janitor's closet.” he answered sheepishly.

     “Why were you trapped in a closet Peter?” she asked oblivious to Ben’s face as he remembered the locker incident on the first day and put two and two together. 

     Peter shot Uncle Ben a worried look “I… Uhh… was..” he sighed “ I was pushed into the closet by some bullies and they locked the door. When I knocked and yelled for someone to let me out nobody answered. But then when the janitor finally came to collect his cleaning supplies he found me inside. Do we have anything to eat?” he asked, distracted by his stomach that dramatically insisted that he was starving to death.

     “Oh, of course, you must be starving Peter it nearly two in the morning. I’ll reheat your dinner for you, but tell me more of these bullies.” she got up and went into the fridge to fetch a few containers while he and Uncle Ben sat down at the table. 

     “Well… on the first day of school there was this big jock named Flash Thompson and his friends. Flash pushed me in the halls and then said something that was supposed to be intimidating but just came out sounding really stupid. Then he shoved me into my locker and locked me in it. But my friend Ned got the janitor to use his bolt cutters and cut the lock off. That's why I asked you for another one. But during the field trip Flash though it would be funny to shove me into the closet since there weren't any lockers available.”

     “Well I know I’ll have to talk to this Flash Thompson’s parents, but why didn't you tell me about this sooner?” She had finished warming up Peters dinner and put his plate in front of him then sat down. He eagerly dug into his food while his aunt and uncle watched in awe at how much he ate so fast. Without answering Aunt May’s question first Peter had finished all of his mashed potatoes, pork chops, and applesauce within five minutes. When he was done chewing his last bite he looked up at them and was about to answer Aunt May’s question when he realized they were staring at him. “What?” he asked confused. 

     “You really must have been starving, do you want any more?” she asked a little concerned.

     Peter then too realized how fast he had eaten “No thank you, I’m stuffed.” he lied. He felt like he could have eaten two more platefuls at least. “I didn't tell you before because I was hoping that it was only a one-time thing, but clearly  I was wrong. But I don't think he’ll do it again.” He thought of his newfound powers and figured if Flash gave him any more trouble it wouldn't be wrong of him to give him a taste of his own medicine. Would it?

     “Well thank you for being honest with us, Peter. I don't want you to have to hide things like that from us.” she said unknowingly that Ben was already aware of the situation. Peter felt a stab of guilt in his chest but he thought it would be best for everybody if nobody knew the full truth.

     “Well we should all get some rest, and maybe you’ll have enough energy to get to school tomorrow. It’s a big day and I'm sure you won't want to miss it.” Uncle Ben reminded him.

     “Oh, that's right! Thanks, Uncle Ben! I would have completely forgotten about it.” Peter remembered that tomorrow there was going to be a big announcement by a big celebrity. It was supposed to be a secret who the celebrity was going to be but with all the smart kids in the school, they hacked the principal's email way too easily. So, the rumor was spread that it was Tony Stark himself that was going to make a big announcement. They still didn't know what the announcement would be about though. 

     “Goodnight.” Peter said, excited for tomorrow. He went up to his bedroom to get some rest. Before he went to sleep though he noticed that because he had just eaten the pain he felt earlier wasn't from being hungry. In fact, his whole body was starting to ache. He couldn't think about that now though, he had to get rest for school. 

     He didn't sleep very well after he went to bed his muscles wouldn't relax. They would flex and relax and then flex again. He had no control over them and it was making him more exhausted than he already was. He finally passed out around 4 am but by that time his whole body felt like it was on fire. 

     He was so tired he forgot to set his alarm so when his Uncle Ben went up to his room to see why he hadn't come down yet he found his nephew sound asleep. 

     “Come on kiddo, it's time for school.” Ben said while shaking Peter’s shoulder. Peter woke up slowly and somewhat confused. He had looked at his clock and seen that he had only gotten two and a half hours of sleep. He closed his eyes for a split second and he was already being dragged back into unconsciousness. “Five more minutes” he mumbled.

     “You don't look so good there Pete. Let me go get your aunt” Peter barely took note of Uncle Ben leaving before he was unconscious. It felt like not even two seconds later that his aunt was placing her hand on his forehead. “Peter, you’re burning up. I’m going to go call you in sick for today.”

     “What. No, I… gotta go… see…. Tony Srk mk hs anmouns…. mm.” He managed to get out before sleep took him again. Aunt May looked concerned down at her nephew before turning to go call him in sick.

     He slept through most of the day only getting up to text Ned to take a video of Tony Stark’s announcement and send it to him. By 3:30 pm Ned had sent him the video he asked for and he sat up in his bed to watch it. “I have chosen your school to hold the one-time event of Young Minds Science Fair. The event will take place in your gymnasium two weeks from today. During the time until then you will be able to invent, create or innovate anything you want. You will be able to present it at the fair, but only one out of all of you will win. You will be judged by yours truly. The winner will receive a job at Stark Industries where we will improve upon your idea and then attempt to mass produce it. All of this, of course, depends on what you create. So, get to it.” The video cut out after that. He texted Ned  _ Thanks _ . He had a few ideas already but most of them just recreations of something that already existed. Like how he could put a chainsaw motor on his bicycle only to realize that would just be a homemade dirt bike. For now, though he was still exhausted. So he went back to sleep until he was called down for dinner later that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say this before and it's probably important if I'm interpreting a version of Spider-Man homecoming. Peter doesn't live in an apartment like he does in the movie, instead he live in a two story house in queens like the one in the Ultimate Spider-Man comics or Spectacular Spider-Man and Ultimate Spider-Man cartoons. Also the Avengers Compound doesn't exist, at least not yet. So currently all of the Avengers live in the tower.

     When he woke up the next day he remembered gratefully that it was a Saturday. He got out of bed and noticed that his body wasn't sore anymore. He went into his bathroom to get ready for the day because there were a few things he wanted to do. He ran the water in the sink and splashed it on his face then wiped it off with a towel. Only then did he look into the mirror and the first thing he noticed were muscles. He had muscles everywhere, and he had no idea how they got there. Then as he looked confused at himself in the mirror with only boxers on he realized he didn't have his glasses on. Where were his glasses? His vision seemed fine as if he still had his glasses on but it was even better than when he used his glasses. Though the LED light above the sink was starting to hurt his eyes so he turned the lights off. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust but when they did it was as if he hadn't turned off the lights to begin with. He looked down at himself and then counted 1, 2, 3, 4.. 5... 6. His eyes widened. “How did that get there?” he whispered to himself. Then he looked down further and decided that he’d have to check that later because right now he had an idea. 

     After getting ready he went into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge that read “Morning, or afternoon. Your Uncle and I have to work extra hours today because we took time off yesterday. Leftovers (or what is leftover from what you didn't eat two nights ago) are in the fridge. A plate with your breakfast on it is in the microwave. We won't be back until late tonight because we already had plans on going out. Hope you feel better. Love you!  - Aunt May” He ate his breakfast and then went down into the basement which had recently become his nerd cave. He kept his microscope and his chemistry set down there along with a few other things that would be considered nerd material. There was also a stash of parts and components that he had either found in a dumpster or had once been a part of something that he had taken apart and didn't bother to put back together. 

     After a few hours of tinkering, he had made two devices that could be attached to his wrists. He just to figure out how he was going to make the stuff that came out of the devices. He finally figured out the right formula to make a liquid that when it was shot out of one of the devices it would be thread-like and be sticky on the end and a little coarse on the outside so it would be easier to hold onto. The thread-like substance would also be very strong. He decided to call what he created web shooters and web fluid. 

     He was hoping to use this as his project for the Science Fair. 

     He put the web shooters on his wrists and put a cartridge of web fluid in each of them. He took two extra cartridges just in case. He shot a web at the wall and then pulled on it to test its strength. It felt like the web could easily hold his weight and then some. He left the web hanging from the wall for scientific reasons then went upstairs after he set his web shooters on the table. After almost an hour he had put together something that didn't look entirely as he had hoped but would suffice. He found blue sweatpants and a long sleeved blue shirt which were almost the same color. Over the shirt, he had a red hoodie with the sleeves cut off and a black spider logo on the chest. He had tall red boots that were more fabric than not and red gloves with a black web pattern on them with the tips of the fingers cut off. Finally, there was the mask. That had taken him the longest to make. He had to create special lenses for the mask that would adjust with his own eyes and give them expressions. Except it was mostly to help him focus his senses. It did look a little ridiculous but it fulfilled its purpose. 

     Once he had the costume packed up in his backpack he went into the basement to get his web shooters. He was just in time to see the piece of webbing he had left there before dissolving into nothingness. ‘Convenient’ he thought. He grabbed his web shooters and stuffed them into his backpack. He strolled out the door and headed towards the city.

     Once he found a dark enough alleyway he changed into his ‘suit’ and hid his backpack. Out of curiosity, he jumped as high as he could and found that he could jump higher than the building he was next to. He landed on the roof and walked over to the edge. He shot a web aiming at the building across the street not hitting where he was aiming but still close enough. He took a running start and leapt off the building letting the web swing him back up. He felt so free he would describe it as flying if he knew what that felt like. It was a great start to something new he thought until he pancaked himself into the wall of the building. “Owwww. Let’s try not to do that again.” he grunted as he peeled himself away from the wall. This time he aimed for a building further up the street. He leaped off the side of the building and this time he released the web from the one building as he approached the climax of the swing. He shot another web to a building across the street and repeated the process. “This is more like it!” He got the hang of it after a while and decided it was time to test some of his abilities. He picked a really tall building and scaled it all the way to the top only then to realize it had a giant ‘A’ on the side of it. “Wow, I'm dumb… The tallest building in the city is the Avengers tower and you only realize this after you climbed to the top? So much for having enhanced senses when you don't use them.” he scolded himself. He was trying to decide whether we should wait for someone to come out of the tower so he could explain himself or if he should just jump off now. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the flying metal suit behind him until it spoke. “And what are you supposed to be? Or should I first ask what are you doing on my tower? Or how did you even get up here?” The robotic voice sounded a little confused and tired as if this had happened before. He turned around to see the IronMan suit hovering above him with a repulsor at the ready. “Uhh…. I just… came here for the view?” he half asked. “Well, I’ll agree that the view here is great but really, why are you here?”

     “Uhh I.. wanted to jump off.” he answered truthfully.

     Now realizing that he was talking to a kid IronMan lowered his repulsor. “That doesn't sound very healthy, and you still didn't tell me how you got up here.”

     “I climbed”

     “Kid, there’s no point in lying, how did you get up here?”

     “I'm not lying, I climbed up here.”

     “Fine, don't answer me. But why do you think jumping off this building will solve your problems?”

     “Oh, you don't understand. That's not what I meant.” 

     “Then what did you mean” 

     “You'll see!” and with that, he did a flip off the building and dived to gain speed. As he dived he heard the panic in IronMan’s voice “Kid!” In a second he was following. He went into a dive and caught up to the kid. “I'm not seeing anything but you falling to your death.” They had a long way down so there was time for some mid-air conversation. The kid looked over at him and he swore he could see a smirk through his mask. “Just don't stop me from falling. Okay?” “Kid, I don't want to see your bits spattered across the pavement.” They were close to the ground now, with all his momentum IronMan had to use his thruster to stop himself from hitting the ground. As he hovered he saw the kid swing up at the last second by what looked like a piece of thread. He rocketed after the kid because he was swinging so fast across the city he already looked like a spec in the distance. He could see him doing flips mid-air in the distance. IronMan rounded a corner that he had seen the kid swing by but he was gone. He just disappeared. “Friday scan the area for that kid.” and he rocketed off past more buildings. 

     “Is it really that easy to lose an Avenger?” he asked himself from the shadows of an alley. He waited a few minutes until emerging from the alley and swinging in the opposite direction that IronMan went. He swung around for a while looking for an opportunity to test himself further. He heard sirens in the distance and followed them. He found that the sirens were actually a lot further away than they seemed at first. 

     He finally arrived at a bank robbery. It looked like they all had guns, so he went around to the back of the bank. He was about to sneak in through the back door when he felt a weird tingling at the base of his skull. He froze, it was like it was trying to tell him something. He took too long trying to figure out what the tingling was and was shot in the back with a taser. His whole body felt like it was on fire, he fell to his hands and knees as his muscles spasmed. 

     When the electricity to his body stopped he took a few seconds to gain control of his muscles again. He stood up slowly and turned around to glare at whoever tased him. It was IronMan. “I'm sorry but that was supposed to knock you out. I mean I knew you were enhanced but usually ten thousand volts knocks out Captain America. I didn't want to hurt you. I couldn't be sure if you were good or bad considering where I found you earlier and where you are now.” Peter just glared at IronMan and without saying anything he was sprinting towards the man in the metal suit. Before IronMan had time to react Peter had delivered an uppercut to the helmet of the suit making the faceplate fly off revealing a shocked looking Tony Stark. His thrusters activated sending him flying back away from Peter. He raised his hands and fired repulsor blasts at him. He now figured out what that tingling was, it alerted him of danger and where it was coming from. Now knowing this he found it easy to dodge IronMan’s attacks. He kept dodging and moving towards IronMan at the same time. When he got close enough he kicked IronMan in the gut and sent him flying towards the ground. He grabbed the hands of the suit and crushed both of the repulsors before the chest repulsor activated. He was barely able to move out of the way in time. He flipped away back towards the door to the bank. “What were you expecting my reaction to be when you tased me? You think in just going to let you get away with that?” IronMan stood up and looked down at his hands seeing the crushed repulsors. “I'm still confused, are you good or bad?” The non-distorted voice of Tony Stark said. “Well, I was here to see if I could beat someone up. I just wasn't expecting that someone to be an Avenger.” He replied snarkily. “So you’re good? In a sense.” 

     “To be honest I haven't decided yet. But would you rather I beat up you or the bank robbers?” 

     “Huh, when you put it that way my decision seems so clear. Truce?”

     Peter turned around and opened the door to the bank and snuck in not caring if IronMan followed. He spotted four gunmen and no hostages. They were all facing the front of the bank so he snuck up behind the closest one and hit them over the head, effectively knocking them out. He webbed up their hands and dragged them over where they couldn't be seen. But by the time he was done with the first one, the other three noticed their missing comrade. The tingling went off as bullets flew in his direction. He ran up the wall and swung down kicking one of them to the ground and webbing them there. He landed and flipped behind another one of them and kicked them in the back to the ground and webbed them too. He turned around expecting to find the last robber there but he was gone. He “Well three out of four isn't bad.” 

     Just as he was about to leave the police entered the bank and pointed their guns at him. “Freeze!” one of them said. So Peter raised his hands to show he wasn't a threat “Hey, I'm the good guy. I just took the robbers out.” He tried to explain to them but they didn't care what he had to say “On your knees!” he did as he was told even though it was against his better judgment. In a second there were cuffs on his wrists. “But I'm the good guy here.” he tried again but they still didn't listen to him. They hauled him up off the floor by his cuffs and shoved him towards the door. Once he was out of the door he shook himself free of the policeman and leaped onto the side of the bank. “I told you, I'm the good guy!” he shouted down to the policeman that had lead him outside. “The only way you’re going to get those cuffs off is if you come down here and face the law!” the officer had his gun pointed at him. Seeing as he was going to get nowhere with the police he ran up the side of the bank and onto the roof. He broke the cuffs that were restraining him and swung off. 

     He went to where he hid his backpack and retrieved it. He had been contemplating about his day as he was swinging. “This sucks! Now the police think I'm a criminal. Well at least I know I can beat up IronMan. Maybe I should pull my punches a little bit. God, I'm so hungry I feel like I could eat a cow! And that tingling! It's like a sixth sense. I gotta figure out a name for it. Hmm.. how about the tingle? Eww! No! Spider sense? Yeah, I guess that works. I’m almost out of web fluid. ” he talked to himself as he made his way home.

     When he got home he changed out of his spider costume and into pajamas. Aunt May and Uncle Ben wouldn't be home for a few hours so he warmed up his dinner. He ate in the living room while watching TV. When he was done he brushed his teeth and went to bed because he was exhausted. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major character death, not sure if they count a major but here’s your warning. There aren't many mushy feelings in here though. I should probably put ‘slow build’ in the tags, sorry about that. {[( Insert fourth wall break )]}

     It was Sunday. He looked at the clock and it read 11:48 am. He yawned and stretched. Weird. Usually Uncle Ben would wake him up if he slept past 10:30. He put a shirt on and padded downstairs not wanting to disturb his Aunt and Uncle. They must have stayed out late last night. He got a bowl of cereal and ate it while watching the news from the couch. It was the normal. The latest crimes, storms, and deaths. All the breaking news. It was so common to have these things on the news it wasn't surprising anymore when it was announced that there was a shooting. What was surprising were the victims. “This morning on the Daily Bugle News we are here on the scene of a shooting that occurred last night at around 9:15 pm at Randy’s Diner. A burglar by the name of Dennis Carradine opened fire on the guests leaving three dead and many injured.” a picture of Dennis appeared on the screen. It was all too recognizable. “He escaped a bank robbery earlier that day. The police have had him cornered in a condemned building all night across from Randy’s Diner after he tried to flee the scene. We urge everybody to stay away from that area until further notice. The victims are Ben Parker, Jonathan Murdock, and May Parker. It is said tha-” After hearing that he dropped his cereal bowl and ran downstairs to grab all the web fluid he had made. He then ran upstairs to grab his backpack and not caring who saw him, he jumped out of his second story bedroom window and ran towards the city as fast as his legs could carry him.

     After changing in an alley he easily found where The Burglar was hiding because the building was surrounded by police cars. He swung onto the roof of the building and kicked down the door that was up there. Once he was in he used the shadows as cover as he searched for Dennis. After a while of looking and listening he found that Dennis that barricaded himself in a room. Just to see what would happen, he knocked lightly on the door. “Whos there!” came a panicked voice from inside. “I have a gun!”

     “I just want to talk” he lied

     “No, you don't! Your gonna kill me as soon as I open the door.”

     “I'm unarmed, I just want to talk. Let me in.”

     “No thank you. You can keep talking from where you are.”

     “Don't make me break this door.”

     “Heh,” Dennis laughed “you and what army?”

     He grabbed the door handle and tested it. It was locked as expected. “I don't need an army.” he said right before he ripped the door off its hinges by the handle. Dennis grabbed his gun and pointed it at Peter. Peter raised his hands “I just want to talk. Can you put that down please?” Dennis looked uncertain but lowered his gun slowly. “Why did you do it?”

     “I don't know man, I just wanted the money.”

     “No. I mean why did you shoot at the people in the restaurant across the street?”

     “Oh… Well, you kind of ruined our plan to rob the bank. So someone told me they would pay me to kill a wrestler that was at the restaurant. I figured it would be easy to hold a gun to the people at a fancy restaurant. I would get all their money and jewelry and then I would get paid for killing the wrestler. But there was a couple there that tried to talk me down. They asked me if I really wanted to do this and if I would be able to live with myself for killing someone. I just told them to give me all of their valuables or I would shoot them. Then the old man told me… that with great power comes great responsibility. I didn't understand it then and I still don't understand it now. He didn't do what I said so I shot him. The old lady reached out to grab me so I shot her too. And then I turn around to see the wrestler charging at me with a wine bottle, ready to hit me with it. So, I killed three people. I didn't get the money or the jewelry and the guy wasn't there to pick me up like he said he would. So I just ran. I didn't know what else to do.” He kept looking more disappointed with himself as he went on with his story. When he looked up he saw a murderous look on the mask of the spider-themed vigilante. “Why? What’s it to you?” he asked, realizing he had just spilled everything to a stranger. 

     “You killed people. You killed good people.”He tried to sound intimidating but his voice cracked without his permission and revealed the emotion behind his words. “How do you plan to pay for what you've done?” he got into Dennis’ face.

     “Well uhh…” now nervous Dennis reached for his gun but before he could aim it Peter grabbed his wrist and bent it painfully until he dropped it. Dennis yelled out in pain but Peter didn't care. Peter still holding onto his wrist dragged Dennis over towards the window. He stood him up, grabbed him by the shirt and used his body to smash the window. Peter held Dennis out the window as he squirmed and tried to hold onto Peter’s arms like they were a lifeline. “Give me a reason why I shouldn't just drop you.”

     “I don't know man! Just please don't kill me! I don't wanna die.” Dennis panicked and started begging Peter not to kill him.

     “That's not a reason.” and Peter dropped him. He could hear Dennis screaming as he fell 19 floors to the pavement below. Except he didn't hit the pavement, he was caught at the last minute by a web to his back. Dennis just hovered above the ground while the police surrounded and cuffed him. “Pathetic” Peter scoffed. “I'm not a killer, Uncle Ben and Aunt May wouldn't approve. You might not have understood that with great power comes great responsibility, but I do.” He snuck back out the way he came in while avoiding the police. He didn't want to repeat their last encounter. 

     He swung as far as he could as the buildings got shorter and further away from each other. Once he couldn't swing anymore he started running. He took less time getting home than if he took a cab. He didn't want to dwell on the past because he knew his aunt and uncle wouldn't want the thought of losing them to hold him back. 

     He quickly used up the rest of his chemicals from his chemistry kit to make as much web fluid as possible. He changed out of his costume. After that, he got one of Uncle Ben’s belts and made it so it would hold all of the cartridges with the web fluid in them. He cut the belt to the exact size that would fit him and sewed two snap buttons to each end that he cut so they could connect. He measured the length of his phone and cut a piece of the scrap belt a little longer and sewed one end to the middle of the belt. He then sewed a makeshift phone case to the inside of the belt flap so it was facing inwards. Then he sewed a snap button to the non-sewed side of the belt flap and sewed another to where the belt flap met the belt. So he could unsnap that flap and put his phone in the phone case that was fixed there and then snap the flap back into place so the screen of the phone was facing him and wouldn't crack. {[( Sorry if this is confusing, just use your imagination )]} 

     He then got the biggest suitcase he could find and packed as many clothes he could fit into it. He gathered all the money kept in secret stashes in the house and put it in one of the extra pockets on the suitcase. It was only 40 dollars and some change but it was better than nothing. He then put Uncle Ben’s old pocket knife on the belt he made. He also packed his glasses because he still planned to go to school and it would be weird if he suddenly stopped wearing glasses. 

     He went downstairs to warm up what food they had left in the fridge. He hadn't eaten as much as he could the past days because he didn't want his aunt or uncle to get suspicious. But with them gone he ate as much as he could because it felt like he was starving since he got bitten by that spider. He ate all of the leftovers, fruit, yogurt and pretty much everything else. He then made a sandwich for tomorrow and left that in the fridge but he ate the rest of the lunch meat and cheese. By the time he was done the only thing left in the fridge was the sandwich and an apple he had spared. If he was being honest with himself he could still eat more but he decided against it. 

     He looked at the clock on the cable box and it read 7:58 pm. It was still early but he didn't know if anybody was going to come to the house to get him or kick him out or something like that. There wasn't anybody that could pay the bills so that's why he packed everything, but he was going to make the best of the time he still had here. So he figured he should get some sleep while he still had a comfortable bed. 

     He hadn't checked all the messages he got on his phone, he just plugged it in to charge. He cried himself to sleep that night as realization swept over him. The last time he looked at the clock that night it was 11: 24.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its been awhile. I got busy with school. I've reread my fic and noticed a bunch of errors, if you can ignore them for now that would be nice and I’ll fix them soon. This fic will have many more chapters I don't know how many but I don't plan on ending it any time soon. Wade’s perspective… kinda.

Peter.

Tranq dart.

White van.

Cancer.

Green.

Lab coats.

Cold hands.

Cold table.

Matches.

Experiments.

Laundry.

Oxygen. 

Seconds.

Minutes.

Hours.

Days.

Weekend.

Skin.

Monster.

Matches. 

Oxygen.

Fire.

Ashes. 

Phoenix. 

Healed.

Hideous. 

Run.

Home?

Peter.

School.

Monster.

Hideous. 

Help?

Cold.

Alleyway.

Alone.

Clothes.

Run.

Home.

“Peter?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual but I just wanted to upload something because the last chapter wasn't exactly a chapter. Wade’s POV. WARNING: basically all of this chapter is some pain over here some pain over there and then just some more pain in general, don't worry it’s not your pain… I hope…

     After he was injected with weird fluids the torture started. He was electrocuted. He was drowned. He was starved. He was cut. He was stabbed. He was used as a punching bag. His back was whipped until it bled while he was tied to a whipping post. He was cut open, taken apart, and put back together again. They put salt in his wounds, it made him feel like he was dying but at the same time, it was healing him. 

     He never knew pain like this before. The pain took the energy out of him, it took everything out of him. But he wasn't giving up now, he had more to give. Most of the time the pain kept him awake. It was only when he passed out from it all that he realized that you can still scream while unconscious. It was a state between conscious and unconscious. He was still aware of everything around him. The sounds, the smells, the pain mostly. But he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes or move any part of his body.

     There were other victims besides himself. They were forced to fight to the death without any weapons if they didn't fight they would both die. This was some sort of entertainment for their captors. He had won two fights so far. He cracked the skull a middle-aged man that was a little overweight by bashing his head against the ground. He killed a really skinny man that looked to be in his twenties by snapping his neck. The one that put up the most of a fight was a girl who was a few years younger than him but surprisingly strong and fought savagely. He was surprised because as soon as he entered the small dirt pit she charged at him, punched him in the groin causing him to bend over in an involuntary reaction. When he was bent over she used her knee to hit the bottom of his jaw with force enough to send him falling backward. She ran at him while he was down but he kicked her in the stomach sending her to the ground as well. They fought for a few minutes until she got a lucky punch in his throat that caused him to start gasping for air. She was punching him repeatedly in the face while he was weakly trying to push her away when their captors separated them and called it a draw. He assumed this meant that they were both worth keeping and that the captors probably bet on who was better but didn't want it to be a fight to the death. 

     After the last fight, he was tied to a lab table. The leader of his captors came over and told him that the torture wouldn't stop until they got the results they were looking for or he died. But being the sarcastic teenager that he was, Wade said “Well there’s already 24/7 torture so you can't really step it up from there. And I'm not scared anymore, not since I found out that my captor has a name like Francis. I found this in one of the laundry carts in between torture sessions.” Entirely proud of himself, Wade presented a name tag with the word ‘Francis’ written on it that he had been hiding in his pocket. “You don't think I can sep it up? Huh.”

     Not even an hour later Wade was strapped into a pressurized glass cylinder. “Now, I'm going to lower the oxygen levels in there until you feel like you’re suffocating. If your heart rate goes down meaning you can catch your breath then I’ll turn down the O2. If your heart rate goes up then we’ll raise the O2 just enough to keep you conscious and, I’ll leave it right there.” He waited to see if Wade had anything sarcastic to say this time. Wade didn't say anything, he just stared at the ceiling with a determined look on his face. “Enjoy your weekend.” Francis said as he closed the door to the cylinder and turned down the oxygen. Wade immediately started choking. He didn't know what he was choking on but he couldn't breathe. 

     Seconds passed, it felt like hours. Eventually, all of those seconds added up to minutes which added up to hours. Sometime in the night he looked at his reflection in the glass above him and saw that something changed. He couldn't tell exactly what happened because it was too dark. He also felt different, though he didn't think anything of it. He couldn't sleep like this so he just hoped that it would end soon. He told himself that he still wasn't ready to give up so he was just going to have to deal with it. 

     In the morning Francis came to check on him and instantly grimaced when he saw Wade. “You look disgusting. It looks like we got the results we were looking for. Now we just have to test you to see what we turned you into. But for now, I'm going to put you back in. Not because I have to, but because I want to.” Francis walked away and let his assistant work on setting the machine back up. His assistant was weirdly always chewing on matches. When they got close enough Wade headbutted them and they dropped their match. They slammed the cylinder closed and turned the O2 back down.

     He found himself awake in the night again, unable to sleep. So out of boredom, he moved around in his restraints as much as they would let him. He was moving his hand around when he felt something that wasn't there before. It was the match. His eyes widened in realization of what this meant.

     He struck the match with his fingernail a few times. It finally lit. He tossed the match in front of the vent where the oxygen was coming out of. He started choking again, the tiny flame was eating up his oxygen. After a few seconds, the flame made its way into the vent and worked its way up the tube that led to the machine. As soon as the flame got to the machine itself, it exploded. 

     There was fire everywhere, engulfing everything. Just greedily eating away at everything. He was out of his restraints and in a lot of pain. He hadn't really thought this through. He was probably going to die here. He would just be more fuel for the fiery monster to slowly eat away at until he was nothing but ashes in the wind. Before he could think to get up off the floor and run for an exit the ceiling collapsed onto him. Crushing him and impaling him until there was nothing but darkness and the smell of burning flesh.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload. I had half of this written for like two weeks but I just never got around to finishing it. I also fixed some the the errors in the previous chapters and I changed a few things but it wont effect the story. I changed something Flash said in the second chapter and then instead of having an eight-pack (cringe) Peter is now a normal buff child with six abs because that was weird. Also peter is 1 inch taller (5"6' instead of 5"5'). Between the * * * is a flashback * * * just so nobody gets confused. Also longest chapter so far. Still Wade's Pov.

     There was darkness. Darkness and pain. Darkness, pain and what felt like very fine sand. Then there was suddenly the realization that he once again couldn't breathe. 

     He sat up and felt the sand rush off and around him. He looked around and saw that it was not sand but ashes. He was sitting on top of a giant mound of ashes. Some pieces of the building were still smoldering. He looked down at himself expecting to find some sort of injury. He saw his hands and just stared at them in shock. His skin was so deformed. 

     It was like there were a million little craters on his skin that were all different shapes and shades of what color his skin used to be. Francis was right, he looked disgusting. He looked like a monster. Besides his skin, he looked completely unscathed from the fire. As he stood up he noticed that he also looked very naked. 

     He was somewhere on the outskirts of the city of Manhattan. It was the middle of the night and there weren't any cars or lights in sight. He sat back down in the ash pile and started rubbing the ashes into his skin until he couldn't see any skin through the black. 

     He had run for an undetermined amount of time back into the city. There were lights and people on the sidewalks there. Nobody did anything but spare him a few glances. A weirdo running around nude in the city was not an uncommon occurrence. The sky had started to get brighter when he found a suitable alley. He dumpster dived and found a few ratty pieces of clothing along with a ten dollar bill. He put on the dirty white T-shirt and jeans that he found. They barely fit him.

     After he was clothed he found a thrift shop where he washed the ashes off of himself in the bathroom. When in the bathroom he saw his reflection in the mirror. The deformed skin that was on his hands was all over his body. He also didn't have any hair, anywhere. When he looked closer in the mirror the main thing that stood out were his eyes. Every part of his eyes were white. He could barely see the outline of his iris or pupil. From afar his eyes just looked blank and white and empty. He bought a grey faded hoodie and red sneakers. The total came to $9.98 and he was left with only two cents to his name. He shoved the two pennies into his jeans pocket and walked out of the store already wearing what he paid for. His hood was up so it left most of his face in shadow. 

     He let his legs walk on instinct while he thought. He thought about his life, the family he once had, the home he never knew, and the friends he made at school. What would they think of him now? Would they still accept him? Wait! If he didn't already know the answer to that question then were they really his friends? He thought about the kid that he helped his friends bully every week. There were many kids that he and his friends bullied but they had a favorite. 

     The one that had gotten well acquainted with the inside of his locker and janitor’s closets. He was new to the school and sometimes alternated between wearing contact lenses and glasses that made him look more adorable than he already was. 

* * *

     It was his first day of being a senior. He was planning new ideas of how he was going to make the younger kids suffer like he had when he was the younger kid. He met up with Flash and Kong to patrol the halls looking for fresh meat when Flash found a kid that was the perfect candidate. The boy was shorter than all of them and he had a pair of nerdy glasses on. He was sorting through his books in his locker when Flash pushed him. 

     That's when he saw the boy’s face. He just froze and was already internally apologizing to the boy for what was about to happen. The boy looked confused at first but made an adorable attempt at a scowl when Flash and Kong started to laugh at him. 

     “Who’s the small fry?” Flash mocked.

     “I-I’m Peter… Parker. You?” the boy answered timidly. 

     “The name’s Flash Thompson. And you better watch your back, Puny Parker.” Peter was shoved into his locker after Flash said the dumbest thing possible while trying to be intimidating. Flash and Kong moved on through the hall while laughing at their accomplishment. 

     Wade just stood across the hall from Peter’s locker, unmoving. He didn't know what was so special about this boy. He was just like everybody else, wasn't he? Why did he freeze? Why couldn't he do anything but stare at this boy? He waited a few minutes listening to the boy call for help too quietly for anybody to hear. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to start walking to his homeroom so he wasn't late. He fast walked the whole way to room 218 only to step inside the door as soon as the bell rang. 

     A few minutes later Peter and another boy entered the room. They talked to the teacher and looked over to Flash. Likely explaining why they were late. Thankfully the teacher only asked Flash to stay after class.

     It was lunch. The time when all the kids from all of the grades came together in the same room to eat an uncivilized meal in an absurdly short amount of time. He had put his backpack down at the table where Flash and his friends sat. He went to get into the lunch line. The school knew that his family didn't make enough to be able to pay for lunches so he got them for free. What the school didn't know was that he didn't have a family anymore.

     It was his turn to take the lunch he wanted from the limited selection. He chose a slice of pizza with pepperoni on it. He walked back over to the table where he left his backpack., only to find that his backpack was shoved across the floor and now all the seats at the table were taken. He went over to the seat at which he put his backpack and said “Hey, that's my seat. I had my backpack there.” He nudged the 11th grader that took his seat. The junior looked over his shoulder “Not anymore. You move your feet you lose your seat.” he turned back around and continued eating. Wade looked around the table and found Flash looking nervously down at his food. Wade frowned at that. “Get out of my seat” he said more firmly. The junior now turned and stood and tried to get into Wade’s face to look intimidating but he was too short. Instead, he knocked the styrofoam plate with Wade’s pizza on it out of his hands. “Get lost pretty boy, you don't belong at this table.” Flash looked over and saw what the junior did and his eyes widened in fear. 

     This time Wade got into the junior’s face. Wade had a hold of the juniors shirt and picked him up off the ground to eye level. “I’m going to give you one more chance to give me my seat willingly before I take it.” Wade growled. “You’re bluffing” the junior replied through a nervous laugh. Wade threw the junior to the ground and kicked him hard in the gut six times. The table went silent as they watched the 11th grader sob on the floor while curled up in a ball. 

     Wade took his backpack and went back to the lunch line. He already got his free lunch for today so he would owe money even though he wasn't going to pay it. Once he got his second lunch he walked back over to Flash’s table. The junior was now nowhere to be seen. Wade took his seat next to Flash and ate his lunch. He pretended not to notice the other kids at the table staring at him. Flash just stared at his food and didn't eat it for the rest of lunch. 

     In the middle of his next class, the announcements came on. They only said one thing “Wade Wilson report to the principal’s office immediately.” 

* * *

     He shook himself free of his thoughts back to the first day of school. When he looked around he saw that his legs had taken him to the Midtown Science Museum. The place he talked to Peter for the first time. Since the first day of school, he had figured out what had made him freeze when he saw the boy. He had been confused at first but he understood now. It was hard to verify at first but then his suspicions were proven correct. With the growing Pride community in his school, he found himself among them. He hadn't told anybody, but he was pretty sure he was pansexual. 

     He had girlfriends before. It wasn't hard for him to obtain a girlfriend it was just hard to keep one. But then he found himself being attracted to those of the same gender. Specifically Peter. He would never tell anybody this but one of the things that kept him going over the few worst days of his life were his thoughts of Peter. 

     Wade remembered how he had waited outside of the Museum for Peter. He fell asleep while waiting and he only woke up to find Peter standing in front of him. When he talked to Peter it felt like something about him had changed. He was acting suspiciously weird but had said that everything was fine. Peter asked what he was doing out on the streets and Wade had explained that he didn't have a family or a home. Then Peter offered for him to stay at his house which was weird. It felt like Peter regretted his decision or just wasn't thinking about what he was saying. 

     Wade followed him for a while even though he already knew where he lived. Then people from the white van abducted him. Peter was too lost in thoughts to notice as he kept on striding down the street. 

     This time he wasn't abducted by people from a white van. He stood in front of Peter’s house bracing himself for what he was about to do. He walked up the porch steps and passed the swing that hung there. He held his hand in a fist hovering before the door. He finally worked up the courage to knock on the door. He waited but there was no answer. He waited some more just in case and then knocked again. Still no answer. 

     He walked back down the porch and was going to start walking away when he noticed an open window on the second floor of the house. Something in him felt like it could make the jump to reach the roof. He walked back into the street to get a running start. He ran and jumped as high as he could. He was surprised to find that he actually could jump high enough to reach the roof. He hung on to the edge of the roof and pulled himself up. He made his way over to the window and opened it more so he could get in. 

     The room was dark but he could make out a desk, a nightstand, and a bed. He only noticed that there was someone in the bed when he walked past it on his way to the door. He made his way over to the door more quietly now and flipped the light switch that was next to the door. The person in the bed groaned and pulled the covers up over their head. The clock on their nightstand read 6:28 am. He turned the light back off and opened the door. He flinched when the door made the most obnoxious squeaking sound he’d ever heard. He slowly turned around and saw that the person in the bed was thankfully still sleeping. He closed the door differently than how he opened it in an attempt to make less noise. There was less squeaking this time. 

     He went down the squeaky steps and found the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge. He read the note and confirmed that Peter did indeed live here. He opened the fridge and found it almost completely empty. He moved on throughout the house but it seemed it was just him and the person sleeping upstairs. He assumed it was Peter sleeping. He went back upstairs and back into what he assumed was Peter’s room. He closed the door and turned on the light. 

     He noticed immediately that nobody was in the bed. He sensed something off in the air around him. He scanned the room but didn't see anybody. He turned around to see someone in a red mask on the ceiling above the door. They jumped at him as he made a humiliatingly girly yelp of surprise. They pinned him to the floor face up. The eyes of the mask showed expressions from anger to confusion as they brought their fist back, ready to punch him in the face. He quickly put his arms in an ‘x’ in front of his face while bracing for the punch. The punch he was expecting didn't come so he uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes cautiously. The mask he was now looking up at expressed worry and confusion. The masked person crawled off of him and offered their hand to help him stand. He took their hand and pulled himself off of the floor. 

     “Peter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a merry whatever religion you celebrate and a happy new year. :3


	10. Chapter 10

     He slept horribly that night. He finally passed out late the night before due to exhaustion from crying for hours. All his family was dead. He was alone. He was the last Parker.

  
     He woke up before his alarm went off as usual. He turned his alarm off so he didn't have to listen to it blare annoying sounds when it did go off. He lay in bed contemplating about his new powers and how he could change so much about his life. He could finally fend off Flash and his friends. He could use his powers for selfish reasons and get rich. He could use his powers for good to help the world like the Avengers did.

  
     Aunt May and Uncle Ben wouldn't want him to take from this world. They would want him to give to it. Like Uncle Ben said ‘with great power comes great responsibility’. Peter translated that as ‘if you have the power to do something then it's your responsibility to do it’. He had the power and now he also had the responsibility.

  
     So, the inner debate with himself was settled. He would use his power for good. He would hide the power from others for as long as he could behind a mask. In his normal life it would have to seem as though nothing changed. He would keep going to school. He wouldn't fend off Flash, he’d just avoid him. He wouldn't do harm with this power unless absolutely necessary.

  
     As he was contemplating he heard a knock from the front door. He stayed quiet hoping whoever it was would just go away. A few minutes later there was another knock. He waited, listening. He thought whoever it was had walked away. That was until he heard a thump on the roof outside his window. He froze, not sensing any danger he decided to pretend that he was asleep and closed his eyes. He didn't need to see to know if he was in danger thanks to his spider-sense.

  
     He heard his window open and a person climb through it. He heard them take a few heavy steps and then freeze at the foot of his bed. They started walking a few seconds later but a lot quieter. It surprised him that he could barely hear the footsteps anymore. He heard them stop at his door. When the light turned on he groaned and pulled the covers over his head. It had been partially and involuntary reaction because the sudden light hurt his eyes. He was trying to keep pretending that he was asleep and hoped that the person bought his play. The person turned the light back off and opened his door. Like always there was the loud squeaking that followed as the door opened and closed and the person tried to be quiet as they made their way down the stairs of the old house.

  
     Once he heard the person start walking around downstairs he got out of bed quietly and pulled the covers back up. He got his mask from his backpack and put it on. Then he climbed to the ceiling above the door to his room. He heard the person climbing the stairs. They opened the door to his room, closed it and turned on the light. They took one step before freezing while looking a the now empty bed. They looked around and then turned around.

  
     Peter jumped on the shocked person and knocked them down to the floor as they yelped in surprise. He noticed the person’s skin right away. Their skin was covered in scars. The person’s eyes were a milky white and expressed fear and surprise. He brought his hand back while balling it into a fist. The person below him crossed their arms in front of their face and scrunched up their face, bracing themselves for the punch.

  
     Something was familiar about this person but he just didn't know what. He still didn't sense any danger from them. They opened their eyes in confusion and slowly lowered their arms to their chest. Peter got off of them and stood. He offered his hand to the still confused person. They took it and he pulled them to their feet.

  
     “Peter?” they said.

  
     He recognized the voice instantly. It was Wade, he didn't look like Wade though. “Wade?”

  
     “What’s with the mask?”

  
     “Uhh...Nothing!” he pulled off his mask and smiled as though nothing about this was weird. Wade looked down at him with one eyebrow raised. “Mhmm” he hummed unconvinced. “Alright fine. Remember when I was pushed into that room at the science museum?”

  
     “Yes…” Wade cringed remembering what happened. “Well, that wasn't just a closet. It was a containment area for their genetically modified spiders. One of the spiders bit me and I guess you could say I sort of have… superpowers? That's why I wasn't in school on Friday. What happened to you?”

  
     “Well… When we were walking on Thursday night I was shot with a tranquilizer and I was taken to someplace out of the city. They did experiments on me. They tortured me… they made me and the other people there fight each other to the death. I...I killed people… and then there was a fire… everybody died… except me. But when I woke up after the fire I looked like this.” he held his hands out and looked down at them. “Actually I only woke up from the fire a few hours ago. So, that was my weekend!” Wade laughed nervously.

  
     “I had a pretty bad weekend too. My Aunt and Uncle died. So, that's pretty new. I found the guy who killed them. I dropped him out of a building… but then I caught him. He’s in jail now. I also invented some things. I jumped off Avengers tower. I stopped a robbery. Then I punched IronMan. So, pretty eventful weekend for me but it sounds like yours was worse.”

  
     “Sounds like fun.” Wade commented sarcastically. An awkward silence followed. “Were you planning on going to school?” Peter asked.

  
     “I hadn't really thought about that. I guess I should. I only have one year left. Oh, and they feed me there. So, yeah. Wait, what's today?”

  
     “It's Monday.” Peter cringed remembering.

  
     “Great. Do you possibly have any clothes that would fit me? I found these in a dumpster and a thrift store.”

  
     “I don't know what size you are but you can look in my Uncle Ben’s dresser and see if there's something in there. You definitely won't fit in any of my clothes. His room is the one at the end of the hall,” Peter pointed out the door “The bathroom is right next to it. I’m gonna get ready myself. Meet you downstairs.”

  
     “Okay. Uhh, thank you.” Wade headed to the room that Peter had pointed to. Peter closed his door and got changed. The clock on his nightstand reading 6:47. He went downstairs and opened the fridge. Only now did he remember that he ate everything except the sandwich and apple that was there. “Crap” he whispered to himself. He opened the kitchen cupboard and got two bowls out. He got six packets of instant oatmeal out of the pantry.

  
     Wade came downstairs a few minutes after the oatmeal was done. He was wearing a different shirt, jeans that fit him better, the same shoes but with socks, and the same hoodie.

  
     “I made you breakfast.” he handed Wade one of the bowls of instant oatmeal and took the other for himself. “Thanks.” Wade said as he accepted the oatmeal. They ate their breakfast while they watched the news.

  
     They walked out the front door at 7:15 to be at their first class by 7:50. Peter carried his backpack with all his school supplies and his spider costume hidden at the bottom. Wade walked with his hood up so it put most of his face in shadow. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Peter spoke up.

  
     “So, why did you sneak into my house?”

  
     “I...uhhh. Well, I figured because you invited me to stay at your house the night I was abducted that you wouldn't mind if I showed up? Also, I don't have anywhere else to go and I had just been tortured for three days. I was in a little bit of shock and I was just walking on instinct.” Wade explained.

  
     “What was it like?”

  
     “What do you mean?”

  
     “Like, were you scared?”

  
     “I was fucking terrified for my life. I almost died. I had to kill people with my bare hands just to survive the night. I was tied to a table inside of a chamber where they lowered my oxygen until I felt like I was suffocating to death except the oxygen was just high enough to keep me from dying. They cut me open, they rummaged around inside of me and then they sewed me back up for no reason. I was conscious the whole time. Did you know that you can pass out from pain? Did you know that you can still feel and scream while your unconscious!?! BECAUSE I DIDN'T!” Wade laughed psychotically. His breathing was quick and uneven. After a minute he slowly regained control of his breathing and calmed down. “I'm… sorry.” Wade said after a few deep breaths.

  
     Peter was shocked and worried about Wade after seeing his mini-meltdown. “No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a stupid question. Especially on such a fresh and sensitive topic.” They walked in silence the rest of the way to school.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casually adds new chapter after moths of inactivity... I'm not dead... I just uhh.. missed my train! Yes, thats it. Sorry this took so long but I got really busy and this chapter is longer than any of the others.. so enjoy I guess

When they got near the school they split up. They didn't know why but they didn't want to be seen together. Peter walked into the school first and he found Ned and Michelle. Wade, who had been hiding behind the dumpsters near the school, went in a few minutes after Peter. He was still wearing the hood up on his hoodie so he could hide most of his face. Peter, Ned, and Michelle walked around for the few minutes they had before the first bell rang. 

“Hey, Puny Parker!” Peter winced as he heard Flash down the hall. He walked faster and kept his head down hoping to disappear into the crowd. A strong hand on his shoulder quickly turned him around. He came face to face with the blond jock who he’d always feared. “You missed your regularly scheduled beating last Friday.” Flash sneered as he grabbed the front of Peter’s shirt. “Now you’re going to get a double beat down.” Peter moved his head to the side and looked behind Flash. Only Kong stood there giggling with a stupid grin on his face. “Hey! I'm talking to you nerd. I think you need a lesson on how to listen.” Flashed balled his hand into a fist. 

Flash pulled his fist back, ready to punch Peter in the face. “Leave him alone you bully.” Michelle had gotten a hold of Flash’s raised hand and was pulling it down with all her weight. Flash’s arm lowered slowly as he kept trying to raise it. “Stay out of this nerd-et” Flash jerked his arm back and elbowed Michelle lightly in her shoulder. It wasn't hard but it was enough to send her to the floor. Peter looked at Michelle with gratitude and apology mixed into one expression. 

Flash was still holding onto Peter’s shirt who wasn't struggling very much. When Flash turned around he jumped a little bit. Peter didn't know why. “Wade? This is great! Here, you hold him and I’ll punch.” Flash shoved Peter backward. Peter stumbled a little but his back collided with something solid and hands gripped his shoulders. He looked up and behind him to see Wade’s shadowed face looking down at him with anger. Peter was confused. He didn't know if he should be glad or scared that Wade was there. Peter looked back towards Flash who was winding up to punch him in the face. In one quick movement, Wade moved Peter backward with his left hand still on his shoulder.  His right hand already balled into a fist quickly made contact with Flash’s throat. 

Flash stumbled and fell to the ground clutching at his neck as he tried to catch his breath. When he was able to breathe correctly again he weakly rasped out “What the fuck?”. Peter was now standing behind Wade with his friends not far away. Kong just stood shocked at what he saw. Wade walked to Flash who was still on the floor. He grabbed the front of Flash’s shirt into his fist and he picked him up so they were face to face. “If you ever lay a hand on Peter again I’ll beat you into the ground,” Wade growled. Flash whimpered as he tried to get out of Wade’s hold, but he could barely reach the ground. Flash was vigorously nodding his head the whole time Wade was talking. Knowing that Flash wouldn't mess with him, Wade dropped him on the ground. “Now scram.” Flash slipped a few times trying to get up as he was trying to run away as fast as possible. Instead, Kong just grabbed his hand and pulled him up at the same time he was running away. 

“Pathetic” Wade scoffed. 

He turned around to face Peter who was making sure Michelle was okay. “I’m fine, Peter. I just don't understand why you don't fight back.”

“Dude! That was awesome.” Ned interjected. He raised his hand hoping for a high five. When he saw what looked like Wade raising an eyebrow he lowered his hand. “I-uhh, I mean, come on we’re going to be late to class.” Ned said to Michelle and Peter. “I’ll catch up in a minute, you go ahead.” Peter said. “Okay, see you later.” Ned and Michelle walked away. When they rounded the corner in the hall Peter turned to Wade. 

“You didn't have to do that you know. I could have taken it.”

“Yeah but you didn't have to, and it's about time he got a taste of his own medicine. He was never really my friend anyways. I don't know why I didn't tell him to stop bothering you sooner.”

‘Well… thank you” Peter blushed slightly. “I gotta get to class…” Peter points in the direction Ned and Michelle went with his thumb. He starts to walk away but Wade follows. Realizing that he and Wade have most of the same classes he blushes more and tries to hide it by walking faster. Wade just speeds up and walks next to him. Wade can obviously see him blushing but he just smirks and keeps walking. 

Throughout the day, Peter and Wade have all the same classes. Peter blushes every time Wade walks next to him to their next class. Peter keeps trying to hide it but keeps failing. Every time he blushes his face gets redder than it was the last time and Wade just kept smirking to himself the whole time they walked together. Not many people could see his face or expressions, but Peter knew what to look for because he had already seen Wade without his face hidden. 

They get to gym class, it’s right before their lunch. Conveniently timed just far enough from breakfast that they’re hungry, but of course, they have to go through an entire gym class with extensive exercises before they can eat. It’s really brilliant. {[(Wow that exactly how my gym class and lunch are scheduled. What a coincidence)]}

Peter and Wade both change to their gym clothes in the stalls, both for different reasons. Peter doesn't want anybody to see his newly formed six-pack, and Wade is still very self-conscious about his new skin condition. In the gym, there were a bunch of different stations set up. Today was conveniently the day when the teachers wanted to push all of their abilities. Peter spots Wade in a far corner of the gym wearing black sweatpants and the same hoodie still with the hood up. Peter is also wearing a hoodie, but his is blue. 

The students are told to make a line so the gym teachers can take their height and weight. The school does this so they can make the students graph it out in their math classes and find if there is a trend. Peter is second to last in the line and Wade is the last. They talk about how neither of them really understood the Battle of Penililu that their history teacher was talking about last class. 

It’s Peter’s turn. He steps on the scale and it says 157lbs. They take his height and he is 5’6”. The teacher comments on how he grew an inch from last time and gained a lot of weight. Wade was next. “Put your hood down Wilson. Other teachers may let you dress like that, but not me.” the gym teacher said.

“I’d prefer not to.”

“Put your hood down now or you can tell that to the principal.”

“Fine,” Wade grumbled as he quickly pulled his hood off.

“Eww, never mind put your hood back up.” the teacher yelled.

Wade put his hood back up with an annoyed huff. He didn't want anybody else to see him. He stepped on the scale and it said that he weighed 212lbs. The teacher reluctantly measured his height and told him he was exactly 6 feet tall. 

Wade continued to follow Peter to the stations set up around the gym. They did sit ups, push ups, and pull ups. Then they did sprints, hurdles, and relays. They both excelled at all of the physical activities that the other kids were struggling with. Nobody noticed the small anti-social nerd and the tall scary jock. The other kids were more focused on their cliques. All except for a certain jock by the name of Flash Thompson. 

Peter’s spider-sense had been dully buzzing the whole class, alerting him that he was being watched by someone other than Wade. He pretended not to notice Flash. His efforts were to no avail. “Hey, Parker!” Flash yelled as he approached. Peter stiffened and Wade became more alert. Flash stopped a few feet away, out of reach of any fists that might come his way. “What's with the bodyguard? Can't you even try to defend yourself? Huh… I guess the name Puny Parker really grew on you” Flash mocked. He knew that Wade wouldn't throw any punches in front of a teacher unless absolutely necessary. 

Wade was about to approach Flash to have some more ‘words’ when Peter stuck his arm out in front of him. “You're right, I don't defend myself. What do you want Flash?” 

“I was going to challenge you to a little friendly competition, but I don't know if you’re man enough to accept.” 

“What is it Eugene?” Peter asked, annoyed. 

“I’ll race you to the top of the ropes. If I win then I get your lunch. If you win then I’ll leave you alone. If you don't accept then I’ll keep calling you Puny Parker and I’ll get some of my friends so we can give both of you a beat down.” Flash sneered. Peter doubted Flash’s claim but he accepted anyway. Flash called over the gym teacher partially so they could say who won and partially because he was still afraid Wade would attack him. 

Peter and Flash stepped up to their ropes. Flash gave Peter some mocking looks and said “Good luck.” just to be a jerk. “Alright boys, this is a friendly competition. The first one to ring the bell at the top wins.” The gym teacher counted down from three and then said: “Go.”

Peter instantly jumped up the first three feet of the rope with no effort and then continued to climb at a faster than normal pace with the help of his stickem powers. Flash, however only got one third up the rope before Peter rang the bell at the top. He had been going as fast as he could but he kept slipping. When he heard the bell being rung he just looked up to see if his ears were deceiving him. He saw Peter at the top and he just let his jaw drop. He climbed down looking defeated. 

“How’s that for Puny?” Peter said from the top of the rope as he spread his arms out while only holding onto the rope with his legs. “No need to brag, Parker. It was just a friendly competition, you can come down now.” the gym teacher said. Peter dropped down the rope little by little, catching himself every few feet and then jumping down the last five feet all the while Flash and Wade were gawking at him. “H-How is that possible? You’re supposed to be a puny and pathetic nerd. That must mean I’ve gotten weaker! There’s no way you could have beaten me if I hadn't gotten weaker somehow.” Flash was trying to find an excuse for losing to Peter. Peter interrupted Flash by saying: “I beat you fair and square. Now, will you leave me alone?” 

After the gym teacher had walked away Flash looked at him like he was crazy and Wade just kept staring at him which made him feel self-conscious. “No! You cheated somehow. You’re both getting that beatdown.” Flash threatened as he backed away towards the gym exit. The gym teachers just turned a blind eye to their star football player. Flash kept his eyes on them the whole time he was backing away and then he quickly walked out the door and started running.

Peter turned to Wade who was still gawking at him with no care for Flash’s threats. “You uhh… you good?” Peter asked. Wade shook his head “Uhh… wow look at the time gym class is almost over. I better skip the last ten minutes like I usually do. Bye!” Wade jogged to the exit where Flash went and disappeared out the door. “Weird” Peter whispered to himself.

Having finished all of the stations before everybody else Peter waited a few minutes and then silently followed Flash and Wade’s actions and left the gym. He snuck through the halls and to the boy’s locker room. Before he got to the locker room he heard muffled yelling. He turned the corner into the locker room and peaked his head around the corner. 

There was Wade with his arms held behind his back by two muscular jocks. A third jock was holding their hands over his mouth. The three of them struggling to keep Wade restrained. “I said you’d both get a beat down. Guess you didn't believe me” Flash sneered.

Flash pulled his hand back into a fist and punched Wade as hard as he could in the gut. Wade fell to the ground on his knees pulling the three jocks with him. Flash punched him hard again but this time across his face, breaking some skin. “Oops, looks like I messed up your pretty face. Oh… Wait it was already disgusting.” Flash laughed as he punched Wade in the face again, This time there was a subtle cracking sound and blood appeared where his nose was broken. A muffled yell came from Wade as he looked up at Flash with unshed tears and a murderous look in his eyes. 

Peter had seen enough. He ran up behind Flash and kicked the back of his knees causing him to fall on his knees in front of Wade who shook the third jock’s grip from his face which revealed a wicked grin as he headbutted Flash, effectively knocking him out cold. Peter punched the third jock in the side of his head, knocking him out before he could react to what was happening. Wade stood and ripped his arms out of the other two jocks’ grips. He turned around and grabbed each jock’s throat in a hand and pushed them back towards the wall, pinning them there.

Peter walked up next to Wade and noticed that his nose was no longer broken or bleeding. Wade’s gaze was intensely focused on the two jocks in his grip that he was slowly starting to choke by squeezing his hands. Peter looked back and forth from the jocks to Wade and saw that the more the jocks struggled the wider the smile on Wade’s face became. The jocks were gasping for air as they pushed, scratched, and hit at Wade’s hands and arms. “Wade,” Peter said. Wade’s head twitched slightly in Peter’s direction. “Wade,” Peter said again but louder as he put his hand on Wade’s shoulder. This seemed to jolt Wade out of the murderous trance he was in because he looked over to Peter and his gaze immediately softened. “I think they’ve had enough Wade,” Peter said while gesturing towards the jocks who were still withering in Wade’s hold. 

Wade looked back at the jocks and some of the anger that had dissipated returned. “Fine,” he grumbled, “but you better not go running to tell anybody what happened or else you’ll soon find yourselves in a similar situation as them,” Wade gestured with his head back to the unconscious jocks. “Understand?” Both jocks vigorously nodded their heads to the best of their ability. “Good,” Wade concluded as he dropped them. They were both bent over clutching their necks while coughing and gasping for air. 

Wade turned to Peter and led him further into the locker room. Wade then turned to Peter and studied his face for any injuries. When he found none he wrapped his arms around the smaller boys shoulders and brought him in for a hug. Peter tensed at the unexpected affection from his new friend and lightly wrapped his arms around Wade’s back to return the hug because it didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon. Wade buried his nose in Peter’s hair for a few seconds before resting his chin on top of the smaller boy’s head. “Thank you,” he said in a quiet rumbly voice. “Uh… Any time,” Peter responded awkwardly while lightly patting Wade’s back because he didn't know what else to do.

Wade finally released Peter, looking down at him one more time he smiled, nodded, and then walked away to go get changed before the other boys entered the locker room. Peter just stood there a little confused before shaking his head and going to get changed. 


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully. Peter and Wade met up after school behind the dumpsters. “Hey, are you okay?” Peter asked. “Uhh, yeah I think I'm good. Mentally and emotionally stable as always,” Wade replied.

 

“You sure? Because you were really bloody in the locker room, and you took a lot of punches…” Peter looked over what he could see of Wade’s face and found no cuts or bruises. The only thing that was there was the scars. “Yeah… About that. I think that when they kidnapped me and experimented on me that they were trying to activate dormant mutant genes in my DNA or something sciencey like that. I think that they did activate one that makes it so I can't die. Because I noticed that too. I saw my nose fuse and heal back together right in front of my own eyes. Heh, literally. Get it? Cuz… your nose… never mind,” Wade sighed.

 

“I think that's called a healing factor,” Peter said. “Like the wolverine’s healing factor, how his skin mends back together and heals before any injury can kill him.”

 

“Its just Wolverine, not ‘The’ Wolverine,” Wade corrected. “Wait! Do you think that means I’ll get claws too?” Wade excitedly made fists with his hands and examined them, turning them around and examining them from all angles. He even went as far as to bend his wrist in different ways to try and see if he could get claws to appear. When nothing happened he looked disappointedly at his hands as he lowered them.

 

“Hmm, you might still get them. Your mutation hasn't had much time to mature,” Peter contemplated. Peter then looked to one of Wade’s hands and held out his own. Wade looked at him weird and then realized what he was asking. Wade placed his hand on Peter’s and Peter began to examine Wade’s hand. Instead of just turning and looking at it, Peter actually rand his fingers between the grooves of his knuckles and down his forearm. “Okay, I want you to make your fist into a hand, like a really strong fist, like your fingernails leave grooves in your hand type of fist, and then think really angry things,” Peter said. “Okay,” Wade said, a bit confused. Wade did as he was told and Peter kept pushing on different spots on his forearm and hand. Peter stiffened and seemed to zone out for a second before quickly moving to Wade’s side just before a long blade like claw shot out of Wade’s fist from between the knuckles of his middle and ring fingers. They both jumped at the sudden  _ shink _ when the claw appeared.

 

“Woah,” Wade awed. “It's like Wolverine’s claws! Except there's only one, and it's like three times longer and his claws, and it looks like a katana blade. This is so cool! Wade giggled, like a little girl as he swung his claw at the nearest trash bin, effectively cutting it in half with minimal effort. “Wow, I discovered three new things about myself today!” Wade exclaimed as he turned back towards Peter and sheathed his claw with a long drawn out  _ shing _ . “Three?” Peter asked.

 

“Yup! I got this phantasmagorical healing factor, these katana claw things which are the shit! And I got this dope scar on my bicep that looks like a dick! See it?” Wade exclaims as he pulls his sleeve up far enough to reveal an indented scar that has some similarity to one of those hand-drawn cartoon dicks. Peter glances at Wade’s arm and then back at his face with an unamused look.

 

“We should be more worried about where we’re going to stay for the night. Let's go back to my place and see if anybody was there, if not then I guess we can stay there.” Peter gestured with his hand for Wade to follow and they walked side by side this time to Peter’s house. On the way there Peter found himself slightly annoyed but also amused by Wade’s nonstop humming of the Spongebob Squarepants song.

 

When they got to Peter’s house there was an orange piece of paper on the front door that said that they had ten days to move out of the house before they’d be forcefully removed and all of the remaining belongings inside the home would be thrown away. “Ten days? That's next Thursday… Well, I guess we can stay here until then but after that… we’ll have to find someplace else to stay,” Peter said sadly. Wade realized that this was still Peter’s home and that eventually, he would be homeless like himself. He also realized that Peter said ‘we’ without hesitance, like they were stuck together now. Wade smiled.

 

Peter used his key to open the door and step inside followed closely by Wade. He flipped the switch next to the door and nothing happened. “Great, there's no power,” Peter mumbled. He looked around after Wade had closed the door and noticed his vision beginning to adjust. “Oh, actually it's not that bad, it's still pretty bright in here.” Peter began to make his way through the house and upstairs to his bedroom. “Wait! Where are you going? What do you mean it's not that bad, its like pitch black in here. Where’d you go,” Wade asked. Then with realization “You said you got superpowers right?” Wade began to walk around but with his hand on the wall trying to remember where everything was. “Oh, uh, yeah. Kinda forgot,” Peter said sheepishly. “I’ll find you a flashlight.” Peter continued up the stairs to his bedroom and found his flashlight in his nightstand drawer. When he went back downstairs Wade was nowhere in sight. “Wade?” Peter called.

 

Peter scoured the house looking for Wade, only to find him outside on the roof looking at the sunset. “I'm not even gonna ask how you got up there,” Peter said as he jumped up and grabbed the edge of the roof. He was going to pull himself up but he found a strong grip on one of his wrists. Wade lifted him by his wrist the rest of the way onto the roof with ease. They then both crawled up the roof to sit on the peak so they could see the sunset better.

 

“Ya know, I've never really seen a sunset like this. It’s always been blocked by all the buildings in the city. This is really pretty though,” Wade awed. “Yeah, it is,” Peter agreed. After the sun had fully set and the stars were shining through the clouds next to the crescent moon was the silence finally broken. “So, you said you got superpowers right? What kind?” Wade asked curiously. “Oh, right. I have umm… I can heal fast like you, but not as fast. I have enhanced senses and reflexes. Then I have super strength and the ability to stick to walls,” Peter said. “So that's why you could see in the dark and I couldn't.”

 

“Well, yeah, but that's not all the enhanced senses do. I can also hear, smell, feel, and taste very well. So well actually, that I can hear your heartbeat,” Peter declared. After Peter said that he noticed how Wade’s heart began to beat faster and his face changed to a slightly pinker hue. “That's pretty dope,” Wade commented. “How strong do you think you are?”

 

“I think I'm pretty strong, probably stronger than you,” Peter said somewhat confidently. “But, look at you, you look like a twig that I could snap over my knee. So small and adorable… Wanna arm wrestle?” Wade blurted the question. Peter looked at him weird and then scoffed a laugh. “Sure,” Peter moved back and laid down so he could put his elbow on the peak of the roof, and Wade did the same. They grabbed each other's hands. “You sure you want to do this? Because I'm pretty sure you’re not gonna win and I don't want to hurt your feelings,” Wade said. Peter’s eyes had a determined look in them as he stared into Wade’s. “I admire your confidence but I guess we’ll just have to find out who is really stronger,” Peter retorted. “Okay then,” Wade said.

 

Wade slowly began to lower Peter’s hand while barely feeling any resistance until his hand was an inch above the roof. Peter’s arm began to lift Wade’s so he used more strength. No matter how much strength he used Peter’s arm kept lowering Wade’s arm at a slow constant rate with a smug look on his face. Wade resorted to cheating and he lifted his elbow to try and avoid losing but he only slowed the process a little as he used all his strength. His arm eventually gave out and he went rolling down the side of the roof only to stop because he and Peter’s hands were still connected. Peter pulled him back up the roof with a victorious smile. “I won!” Peter exclaimed as if it wasn't obvious.

 

After Wade situated himself back on the peak of the roof he took Peter’s arm that was connected to the hand he was still holding and looked at the toned muscles there. Peter sat still whil e Wade curiously squeezed his bicep that was nowhere near the size of Wade’s. Wade found that Peter’s bicep was really hard. {[(Remember the first Spider-man comics where the Scorpion punched Spider-man and he almost broke his hand because his muscles were as hard as bricks? yeah...)]} “But… how? You’re so small…” Wade asked. “Well, I got my superpowers because I was bitten by a genetically modified spider. So I did some thinking and research and I figured that I probably have the proportionate strength and speed of a spider but if you factor in the part that I'm a growing teenage boy filled with muscle growing hormones then it would make sense that I’d be this strong…” Peter stopped because Wade was just humming yes over and over as he was talking. “You lost me at genetically modified. Don't get me wrong, that's great sciencey stuff and all and I think I get what you mean, but… I'm like starving to death over here and that's all I can think about at the moment. You got any food?” Wade asked. As if just realizing he hadn't eaten all day Peter felt the empty void in his stomach too. “Let’s go inside, it's getting cold. All there is to eat is canned stuff.”

 

They climbed down the roof and went back inside. Peter gave Wade the flashlight he found and they searched the kitchen cabinets for canned food. Wade picked out SpaghettiOs and Peter choose ravioli. Only then did Peter remember that their can opener required electricity. “Darn it… It's just my stupid Parker luck,” Peter complained. “I can open them,” Wade said cheerily. Peter looked at him confused but then Wade held up his fist and looked angrily at it. After a few seconds of flexing his arm in different ways, his claw unsheathed. He smiled at it triumphantly and then to Peter who gave a half smile and rolled his eyes. Wade awkwardly but carefully opened the cans while only making a small mess with the sauce. Wade then proceded to lick the sauce off of his claw while Peter pretended not to notice while he warmed up their food in bowls. They ate in comfortable silence next to a candle.

 

Peter slept in his room and Wade slept on the couch. Peter woke up early in the morning and noticed that Wede was curled up in a blanket on the floor near his bed. He put an extra blanket on Wade and went downs to the basement. By the time a groggy Wade Wilson made his way down the basement stairs wrapped in two blankets, Peter had modified their spare generator to work on solar power. He went outside and secured the homemade solar panel to the peak of the roof and connected it to the generator. He then ran a series of wires throughout the house and announced “We have power now. We just need to connect whatever we want to work to the wires.”

 

They used the microwave to make instant oatmeal and they ate while they watched TV. There was breaking news of IronMan fighting someone named Whiplash. Five minutes later it said that Whiplash was now in custody of the police due to the heroic actions of IronMan. There was an interview with IronMan where he had his helmet retracted revealing a bloodied and bruised Tony Stark. “We could do something like that,” Wade commented while pointing at the TV with his spoon. “Become criminal masterminds and become rich by robbing people of their hard earned money?” Peter deadpanned. “Well that is a possibility,” Wade replied. Peter gave him an unamused look. “But uhh… I meant the superhero part,” Wade glanced back and forth between Peter and the TV while taking a bite of his oatmeal. “We could be heroes…”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies to those who already read this chapter and how I made a dumb mistake with the ending. It fixed the ending. This is why I should write the chapter all at once and not sop half way through only to finish it later


End file.
